


The World Reflected in Your Eyes

by rubylily



Category: Simoun
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Pre-Canon, Religion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neviril wants to offer prayers to Tempus Spatium.  Amuria wants to be stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Reflected in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panny/gifts).



To fly was to be free, but Neviril still felt like a bird trapped in a cage.

The Sibylla Aurea, the regina of Chor Tempest. Prestige was her birthright, and if this war had never happened, she could have spent these years peacefully leading prayers to the sky before heading to the Spring.

But as long as this war continued, that choice was denied to her, and she had only one path to follow. Far too many people depended on her for her to give up the power of a Simoun, and she still hoped that one day she would be able to truly fly.

With Amuria, she sometimes truly believed that she was able to fly for real.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Amuria said as she pushed open the cover of her cockpit. She and Neviril were on yet another routine patrol, and they were alone in their Simoun. "We're all alone out here, with no one to bother us."

"Amuria, it's dangerous," Neviril said as she pushed open her own cockpit and looked up at Amuria, and this air was cool against her skin. "The enemy may be hiding somewhere nearby."

"They always run as soon as they see us. The Simouns are the aircrafts of the gods, after all." Amuria let out a dark chuckle. "But once they get desperate enough, they might overcome that fear and attack us anyway."

"Don't say something like that, Amuria."

"One day we will have to fight for real, and when that day comes, I want to be strong enough to fight and win."

Neviril bit her lip. The Simouns were meant to offer prayers to Tempus Spatium, not to hurt others. But if that was really the truth, why were there so many destructive Ri-Maajons? "I did not become a Sibylla to do battle," she finally said.

"Then why did you become a Sibylla?" Amuria's voice was firm, yet not harsh. "Why do you wish to fly a Simoun? Is it to bring honor to your family?"

"Because I want to offer prayers to the sky. I will only have this power for a short amount of time, and I want to do all that I can with it."

"A beautiful answer, as expected from the regina of Chor Tempest."

Neviril's eyes narrowed. "Amuria."

"Let me ask you something else. Why do you fly with me? Girls of any high-class family would want to fly with you. You could have paired with Paraietta, who's of similar status to you."

"That is…" Neviril's fingers tensed. "That would have been quite cruel to her. I want the power to make my own choice, and I believe that flying will give me that strength. In the sky at least, all are equal."

A quiet smirk came upon Amuria's lips. "Then we're alike in that way. We both want to attain strength through flying."

"Is that why you wish to fly a Simoun?"

"I want to be stronger, Neviril. I won't deny that others are going to be hurt in my pursuit of strength, and I want to be strong enough to carry that burden and protect what is precious to me. I know I can find that strength with you."

"Is that why you paired with me?" Neviril turned her face away, and her heart felt as if it was being crushed. "Am I just a tool to you?"

"Neviril." Amuria reached over the Simoun gem to touch Neviril's hand. "The first time we met, I saw a world in your eyes, a world I wanted to make real. With the power of a Simoun, I know I can open the door to that world."

Neviril's eyes went wide, and her heart raced. "Amuria?"

Amuria took Neviril's hands into hers, and her fingers were warm around Neviril's. "Of all the helical motors we have found, only the Simouns require two pilots. Do you know why? It's because we are the Simoun's two wings. Simouns move between time and space, and to transcend time and space to come before Tempus Spatium is the ultimate love. It's that love that can create a new world."

"Love?" Neviril's face grew warm. "You don't mean-"

"Yes, I do. We can be like the priestesses of legend." Amuria's fingers tightened around Neviril's, and she pulled Neviril closer to her. "No, we can transcend them. That is the strength of our bond." With those words, Amuria pressed her lips against Neviril's. Beneath them the Simoun gem glowed brighter, and they held the kiss for a while.

Amuria's lips were warm and soft, and lately Neviril always tasted Amuria on her own lips. They rarely kissed away from their Simoun, and Neviril wanted to savor each and every kiss, and each kiss meant that they would soon be flying through the skies. Yet sometimes Neviril longed to kiss Amuria even when they weren't flying, just to taste those soft, warm lips.

When they finally broke the kiss, it was Neviril who spoke first. "Amuria, I chose to pair with you because you were the first to truly look at me. Even now I feel I can see my real self reflected in your eyes."

"Then let's fly together," Amuria said with a soft smile. "We'll find the world that exists only for us."

Neviril simply smiled, and both she and Amuria kissed the Simoun gem again. The gem always warm, and it pulsed as if it truly were a living being. As they closed their cockpits, an image of another Ri-Maajon appeared in the gem.

All that lay below them were hilly grasslands and valleys, and all that lay before them were never-ending blue skies, and in those skies they drew beautiful Ri-Maajons. They simply flew on instinct, and Neviril didn't know exactly which Ri-Maajons she and Amuria performed in these fleeting moments. A Ri-Maajon appeared in the gem, and they drew it in the sky. She couldn't even remember what most of them had been created for. All that remained of them were their beauty, and most had been degraded to simply being used for political spectacle.

However, at least for now, the Ri-Maajons she and Amuria created were pure and beautiful, sincere prayers to Tempus Spatium. Even against the clear sky the trails of their Simoun were bright, and the Ri-Maajons were brighter still. Perhaps this display of their power was dangerous, as it would draw attention if there were any of the enemy nearby, but Neviril found herself simply wanting to offer prayers one after another.

She almost wished these moments would never end, but she knew this wasn't the world that Amuria wanted to create with her. However, one day she did wish to find the "her" that was reflected in Amuria's beautiful eyes.

As the sky began to darken, Neviril finally spoke again. "Amuria, we should head back now. If we're gone for much longer, the others will begin to worry."

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if we simply continued to fly," Amuria mused. "The sky is free and endless, after all, and I would still be with you. But we would be running away, I would never forgive myself for giving into such weakness. If I must fight, I will find the strength to win."

Neviril's fingers tightened around her controls. "We are priestesses, Sibyllae, and we have a duty to fulfill for the glory of Tempus Spatium."

Amuria let out a hollow laugh. "But who is it that really needs our strength - Tempus Spatium, or the narrow-minded politicians who have forgotten how to fly?"

Neviril touched the Sibylla necklace at her chest, and it still had both wings. "We Sibyllae offer prayers to the sky - that is all."

"We will have to go into battle soon. The other nations won't always be afraid of our divine Simouns."

"And when that time comes, I will not hesitate to fight, as long as it is the will of Tempus Spatium."

"You won't be alone, Neviril." Amuria's voice was oddly quiet. "My strength is yours, and when we're strong enough, we'll be able to complete the Emerald Ri-Maajon and open the door to a new world - our world."

Neviril could not help but smile, faint as it was. "I look forward to that day, Amuria."

By the time the two of them returned to the Arcus Prima, night was beginning to fall. As their Simoun landed on the dock, there were only a handful of other Sibyllae and mechanics waiting for them. Neviril was quite thankful there was not a large crowd, as she had not wanted her return to be treated as a spectacle. Even if she was the regina of Chor Tempest, the Sibylla Aurea, it was always unsettling to have so many eyes on her, and to have so many expectations on her.

Sometimes she wondered if only Amuria could see who she truly was. She couldn't even bare her soul to Paraietta.

As Neviril and Amuria disembarked from their Simoun, Amuria took Neviril's hand into hers to help her down, and once they were both on the dock, Amuria pulled Neviril into a tight embrace. "Amuria?" she exclaimed.

"I want to be with you always, Neviril," Amuria whispered, her breath warm against Neviril's ear. "Not just as your Pair, but as the only one reflected in your eyes." She pulled back to stare at Neviril for just a moment, and then kissed her once more.

Neviril's entire body became hot. This wasn't like a kiss to prove loyalty to the Simoun, but something far more intense and passionate. Amuria's lips were soft yet strong, and Neviril wanted to savor their warmth and taste.

Finally Amuria broke the kiss, and Neviril's heart still raced. "Neviril, I will be stronger, I promise," she said with a faint smirk.

However, before Amuria could turn away from her, Neviril seized her hand and pulled her closer for another kiss. Surprise was clear for a brief moment on Amuria's face, but she did not resist, instead willingly accepting Neviril's kiss.

It was not a kiss to activate a Simoun. It did not need to be. It needed only to prove the existence of love.

When the kiss was ended, Neviril smiled and her fingers curled around Amuria's. "Love needs two wings with which to fly. Please do not forget that."

"I won't," Amuria said as she brought Neviril's hand to her lips. "And to fly I only need you."

Even as the sky continued to grow dark, Neviril could still see something beautiful in Amuria's eyes, and someday, she prayed, together they would create a new world only for them, where they could always be free.


End file.
